


No. 6 fordítás

by Nilynn



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Sci-Fi, Shounen ai, akció, barátság, disztópia, fordítás, poszt-apokaliptikus
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilynn/pseuds/Nilynn
Summary: Az No. 6 light novel magyar fordítása.





	

 

 

1\. Fejezet

Ázott patkány 1/3  
_Nezumi_

 

Nezumi egy sötét alagútban volt. A csendben csak gyors és mély légvételei hallatszottak. A levegő orrfacsaró bűze szinte fullasztó volt. Óvatosan araszolt előre. Az alagút keskeny volt, Nezumi éppen, hogy keresztülfért egy kis résen a koromsötétségben. Semmi nem szolgáltatott fényforrást, de ez most valahogy mégis megnyugtatta a lelkét. Szerette a sötétséget és az apró, szűkös kis helyeket, mert ezeken a helyeken semmilyen nagy élőlény nem jöhetett utána, hogy elkapja őt. Habár ez csupán csak pillanatnyi megnyugvást és békét jelentett a számára, de itt nem bánthatta senki. Tompa fájdalom hasított a bal vállába. Komolyan megsérült, de ez nem volt elég, hogy ráterelje a figyelmét. A probléma inkább a vérveszteség volt. A lőtt seb habár nem volt nagyon mély, de a hosszabb vágásból bőségesen szivárgott a vér, ráadásul a szétnyílt sebbe beleragadt a ruhája is, ami mindig újra felszakította azt. Ezt mihamarabb kezelnie kellett. Érezte a csúszós, ragadós forróságot, ami lecsurgott az alkarján. Még mindig nem állt el.

\--Véralvadásgátló. Azzal kenték be a lövedékeket.

Nezumi az ajkába harapott. Valamit nagyon gyorsan szerezni akart, hogy elállítsa a vérzést. Thrombint vagy akár alumínium sót. Nem, még csak az sem kellett volna. Már megelégedett volna egy kevés tiszta vízzel is, hogy legalább kimoshassa a sérülést.

A lábai botladoztak. Szédülni kezdett.

\-- Ez nem jó.

Elájulni a vérveszteségtől, az még rosszabb lenne. Nemsokára mozogni sem fog tudni.

\--De talán nem is bánnám.

Hallotta a hangot a fejében.

Talán nem is volna olyan rossz, csak összekuporogni itt a földön mozdulatlanul és hagyni, hogy a dermesztő, nedves sötétség beborítson mindent. És akkor elaludna, hosszan és békésen lépne át a másvilágra. Nem is fájna, nem annyira. Talán egy kicsit hideg lenne.

Nem. Ez így túl egyszerű lenne. A vérnyomása lemenne, egyre nehezebben kapna levegőt és a végtagjai remegni kezdenének… hát persze, hogy nem lenne fájdalommentes.

\--Aludni akarok.

Fáradt volt, fázott és komoly fájdalmai voltak. Egyre nehezebb volt mozogni. ’ Már csak egy kicsit kell tovább szenvednem’ gondolta magában ’Csak nyugodtan. Inkább, mint hogy hasztalan erőlködj’ Talán vannak, akik üldözik őt, de senki sincs, aki segítene rajta. Talán egyszerűbb lenne véget vetni ennek az indokolatlan gyötrődésnek. Lefeküdni a földre és aludni. Feladni.

A lábai azonban vitték előre. Kezeivel végigtapogatta a nedves falakat, ujjbegyeivel érezte annak érdességét. Nezumi ajkai fanyar mosolyra görbültek. A hangok azt mondták a fejében, hogy adja fel, de a teste lázadva vitte előre. Milyen kétségbeejtő volt ez a kettősség.

\- Egy órám, ha maradt. Nem is… csak egy fél.

Harminc perc volt a maximum, amit elbírt volna még viselni, de ezen az időintervallumon belül el kellett állítania a vérzést és keresnie egy biztos helyet, ahol pihenhetett. Csupán az alapvető szükségletekkel megelégedett volna. Csak annyira volt szüksége, hogy életben maradhasson.

Aztán a levegő hirtelen megmozdult. Szemei előtt a sötétség fokozatosan kezdett el világosodni. Fáradtan szedte a lábait. Kiemelkedett az alagút sötétjéből és egy keskeny oldal csatornában találta magát, melyet fehér betonfalak vettek körbe. Nezumi tudta, hogy ezt az alagutat tíz, vagy még tán annál is több évvel ezelőtt használták, még a huszadik század végén. Ellenben az építmény felett lévő földekkel, az No. 6-os körzetnek a földalatti területei nem nagyon voltak karbantartva. A legtöbb csatorna, földalatti létesítmény ugyanabban az állapotban volt, nem is törődtek vele egyáltalán még az előző században sem különösen. Ez a hely szintén egy ilyen volt: elfeledett, elhagyatott. Nezumi jelen helyzetében nem is kívánhatott volna jobb körülményeket. Becsukta a szemeit és elképzelte a ’Hatos körzet’ térképét, melyet még a komputereken látott.

Jó esély volt arra is, hogy ez az elhagyatott csatorna a K0210 volt. Ha valóban az volt, akkor egészen az elitisták rezidenciájáig terjeszkedett. A körzetet Chronos-nak hívták. Persze ugyanolyan eséllyel vezethetett egy zsákutcába is, ami egyet jelentett volna a biztos halállal, azonban ha már elhatározta magát, hogy élni akar, akkor mennie kellett előre, nem tehetett mást. Nezuminak sem ideje, sem pedig választása nem volt, hogy mérlegeljen a lehetőségek közt.

A levegő tisztulni kezdett. Már nem azt a fülledt nedvességet szívta a tüdejébe, hanem friss, párás levegőt. Emlékezett rá, hogy fent még erősen esett az eső. Ez az út felfelé vezetett, ki a föld alól, a lakó környezetekbe, a fenti világba.

Nezumi mély lélegzettel szívta be az eső illatát.

***

Szeptember 7, 2013 volt tizenkettedik születésnapom dátuma. Ezen a napon egy trópusi alacsony nyomású rendszer, azaz hurrikán - ami egy héttel ezelőtt keletkezett a Csendes-óceán délnyugati része közelében - erőt gyűjtve északnak vette az irányt, míg végül telibe találta az No. 6-os körzetet.

Ez volt a legjobb ajándék, melyet valaha kaptam. Nagyon izgatott voltam. Még csak délután négy volt, de már kezdett sötétedni. A fák az út szélén hajbókoltak és a kisebb ágakat le is törte az erős szél. Szerettem a morajló hangját. Szerettem, mert teljesen más volt, mint amihez hozzászoktam a szomszédos környezetből, mely mindig csendes volt, mentes minden zajtól.

Anya jobban kedvelte a kisebb fákat, mint a virágokat, és hála a mandula-, kamélia- és juharfák lelkes ültetésének, a kertünk egy kisebb ligetté nőtte ki magát. Ennek köszönhetően a mai napon minden sokkal zajosabb volt. Minden egyes fatörzs másképpen reccsent, nyöszörgött, miközben próbált ellenállni a tomboló viharnak. Leszakadt levelek, gallyak ütődtek az ablakomhoz, koppantak, majd a földre hullottak újra és újra. Időről-időre erősebb szelek rángatták meg az ablakot.

Nagyon ki akartam nyitni. Még egy ilyen erős légmozgás, mint ez sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megrepesszék a vastag üveglapokat. Bent persze minden ugyanolyan volt: a hőmérséklet és a páratartalom stabil volt, változatlan. Idebent minden olyan ingerszegény volt. Ez volt az az ok, ami miatt annyira ki szerettem volna nyitni.  
Kinyitni, beengedni a levegőt, a szelet, az esőt, megváltoztatni a megszokottat, ezt az unalmas szürkeséget.

”Shion,” szólt anyám hangja a távbeszélő rendszerből. ” Remélem nem fontolgatod, hogy kinyitod az ablakot.”

” Nem.”

” Akkor jó… Hallottad mi történt? West Block alacsonyabb területeit elöntötte a víz. Szörnyű, nem igaz? ”

A hangja egyáltalán nem csengett együttérzően.

Az No. 6-os körzeten kívül a földek négy részre voltak osztva: Keleti, nyugati, északi és déli körzetek. A keleti és déli blokkok nagy részén földművelés folyt, vagy legelő földeknek hagyták meg a nagyobb részeket. Ezek a területek biztosították a növényi eredetű ételeink 60%-át és az állati eredetűek 50%-át. Az északi blokkban pedig hatalmas kiterjedésű erdők voltak és hegyek melyeket a Helyi Adminisztrációs Bizottság felügyelt.

A bizottság engedélye nélkül senki nem léphetett be a többi blokkba. Nem mintha bárki is szeretett volna besétálni a vadonba, amit valójában senki sem ellenőrizett olyan sűrűn, mint ahogy azt állították.  
  
Az No. 6-os körzet központjában egy hatalmas, erdősített park volt, ami kitette majdnem az egész város egyhatodát. Ebben mindenki megtapasztalhatta, hogy milyen, amikor váltakoznak az évszakok és láthattak több-száz fajt kisebb testű állatokból és rovarokból. A parkban élő lényeknek mesterségesen állították elő a megfelelő környezetet.  
  
A városlakók nagy része elégedett volt a park vadvilágával. Én valamiért egyáltalán nem. Különösen ellenszenvesnek találtam a park közepén tornyosuló központi épületet. A föld felett tíz emelet magas volt, a felszín alatt pedig még öt szintből állt a kupola formájú épület. Az No. 6-os körzetnek nem voltak magas felhőkarcolói, szóval a "tornyosuló" talán egy kicsit túlzó kifejezés volt. Bárhogy is, de baljós előérzetem támadt vele kapcsolatban. Néhányan a Hold Cseppjének hívták, mert kerek formája volt és fehér falai, de engem valahogy a bőrön kiemelkedő hólyagra emlékeztetett. Egy hólyagra, mely pont a központ közepére nőtt és a kitörés vészjós gondolatával fenyegetett. Az épület mellett még ott volt a városi kórház is és a Biztonsági Hivatal. A három létesítmény közti átjárást utakkal oldották meg, de azok leginkább gázcsövekre emlékeztették a szemlélőt. Mindezt pedig az erdősített park vette körül, ahol a város polgárai zavartalanul megpihenhettek. Az összes növény és állat, amely itt élt folyamatos megfigyelés alatt állt a hatóságok által. A kamerák felvettek minden apró mozgást: az összes virágot, gyümölcsöt és apró élőlényt.  
  
A polgárok is bármikor kedvükre nézelődhettek, amikor a kórház, vagy valamelyik épületegyüttes szolgáltatását vették igénybe. Engedelmes, tökéletesített természet volt ez. De olykor tombolni is képe volt, mint ma. Végtére is egy hurrikán vágott keresztül a városon.  
  
Nedves levelek tapadtak az ablakomra, melyet a következő erősebb szellő le is söpört onnan. Hangjától gyengéden berezonált az ablakom. Legalább is úgy hittem, hogy hallottam, ahogy berezonált. A hangszigetelt üvegek elzártak tőlem mindenféle zajt. Azt akartam, hogy eltűnjön ez az ablak, ez az akadály. Hallani akartam, érezni a szél tomboló erejét. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül nyúltam előre és tártam ki az ablakot. A szél, az eső egyszerre áramlott be a szobámba. Tompa, halk susogással tört utat magának a lentről jövő erős légáramlat. Mintha csak üvöltene. Rég nem hallottam ehhez foghatót. Felemeltem a kezeimet és vele együtt kiáltottam én is. A tomboló orkán elnyelte a hangomat, így emberi fülhöz aligha juthatott el. Én mégis kiáltottam a széllel, minden ok nélkül. Esőcseppek estek a torkomra. Tudtam, hogy gyerekes, amit csinálok, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam abbahagyni. Az eső csak még erősebben kezdett el esni. Milyen jó lenne, ha a ruháimtól is megszabadulhatnék, és egyszerűen csak rohanhatnék, anélkül, hogy a nedves ruhák a bőrömhöz tapadnának. Próbáltam elképzelni magam meztelenül, ahogy csak futok és futok. Nyilvánvalóan őrültnek néznének, de ez akkor is ellenállhatatlan vágyként tört most elő belőlem. Újból kinyitottam a szám és csak nyeltem az édes esőcseppeket. El akartam fojtani magamban ezeket a furcsa érzéseket. Féltem, attól, hogy valami szokatlan és ijesztő dolog bujkál bennem. Néha egészen vad érzelmi hullámok öntenek el.

 _Törd meg._  
  
_Rombold le._  
  
_Romboljam le? De hát mit?_  
  
_Mindent._  
  
_Mindent?_

A mechanikus jelzőriasztó sípolni kezdett. Ezzel jelezte nekem, hogy a levegő páratartalma megváltozott. Nemsokára automatikusan bezárul az ablakom, bekapcsol a páramentesítő és a hőmérséklet szabályzó önműködő rendszere szárítani kezdi a nedves dolgokat a szobában, beleértve engem is. Vizes arcomat a függönybe töröltem és a szabályzó rendszerhez sétáltam, hogy kikapcsoljam.  
  
Mi történt volna, ha akkor abban a pillanatban hallgatok a figyelmeztető jelzésre és mégis bezárom az ablakot? Néha még mindig ezen gondolkodom. Ha akkor odalépek, bezárom és inkább a szoba kényelmét választom, akkor az életem teljesen másként alakult volna. Nem bántam meg a döntésemet, most sem cselekednék másként. Ez csak egy különös gondolat volt. Egy puszta véletlenségen alapuló dolog gyökeresen változtatta meg a világomat ― az, hogy én 2013. szeptember 7-én, egy viharos napon úgy döntöttem, hogy kitárom az ablakomat. És habár nem különösebben hiszek istenben, de vannak olyan pillanatok, amikor érzem és hiszem, hogy létezik az a bizonyos ‘Isteni beavatkozás', amikor valami nem véletlenül alakul úgy, ahogy… ezt nevezhetjük akár sorsnak is.  
Kikapcsoltam a riasztót és a jelzőhang megszűnt. A hirtelen csend nehéz, nedves lepedőként telepedett a szobára.

  
_Heh._

  
A hátam mögött valaki erőtlenül kuncogott fel. Szinte automatikusan fordultam meg és rögtön fel is kiáltottam. Egy fiú állt mögöttem. Teljesen elázott, a ruháiból a padlóra csöpögött a víz. Egy kis időbe telt, amíg realizáltam, hogy valóban fiú, hiszen vállig érő hosszú haja majdnem teljesen eltakarta apró arcát. A nyaka és a karjai, melyek kilátszódtak a hosszú fehér póló alól vékonyak voltak. Szemeim aztán a bal vállára tévedtek, ahol egy nagy vörös folt éktelenkedett, s nem is bírtam levenni róla a tekintetemet.  
  
A foltnak vér színe volt. A fiú vérzett. Még soha senkit nem láttam ezelőtt ilyen erősen vérezni.  
  
Szinte ösztönből nyújtottam felé a kezemet, hogy megérintsem. Segíteni akartam rajta. A betörő azonban hirtelen eltűnt előlem a sötétben. Ezzel párhuzamban rögtön éreztem, ahogy megragadott és erősen lökött rajtam egyet. A hátam nekicsapódott a kemény falnak, közvetlenül a távbeszélő rendszer mellett. Hideget éreztem a nyakam körül. Ujjak voltak. Öt hideg ujj szorította erősen a torkomat.

 

                  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elöljáróban: A fordítás egy angol fanfordítás alapján készült. Az engedélyt a továbbfordításra megkaptam. (az eredeti japán verziót Atsuko Asano írta. Nem tükörfordítás, hanem szabad fordítás, mivel a magyar nyelv elég választékos, ezért sok mondatot próbáltam úgy átírni, hogy könnyebben értelmezhető legyen a számunkra, vagy jobban átjöjjön egy-egy nyelvi poén. A neveket és helyneveket sok helyen nem fordítottam: Így maradt pl.: Nezumi is Nezumi (Aminek a jelentését szerintem tudjátok) és a West block-ot sem fordítottam, habár lehetett volna Nyugati-blokk/ Nyugati körzet. ( Az ezzel kapcsolatos javaslatokat szívesen meghallgatom)


End file.
